The electromagnetic spectrum is the range of wavelengths or frequencies over which electromagnetic radiation (e.g., light) extends. In order from longer wavelengths to shorter wavelengths, the electromagnetic spectrum includes radio waves, microwaves, infrared (IR) light, visible light (that is, light that is detectable by the structures of the human eye), ultraviolet (UV) light, x-rays, and gamma rays. Spectral imaging refers to a branch of spectroscopy and photography in which some spectral information or a complete spectrum is collected at locations in an image plane. Multispectral imaging systems can capture multiple spectral bands (on the order of a dozen or less and typically at discrete spectral regions), for which spectral band measurements are collected at each pixel, and can refer to bandwidths of about tens of nanometers per spectral channel. Hyperspectral imaging systems measure a greater number of spectral bands, for example as many as 200 or more, with some providing a continuous sampling of narrow bands (e.g., spectral bandwidths on the order of nanometers or less) along a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum.